


(Not) A Perfect Day

by gemsofformenos



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A Day at the South Pole, Azula and Sokka having a good time, F/M, Fluff and Romance, Romance, Sokkla, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: Azula has her first day as ambassador at the South Pole and Sokka shows her around. Soon the day turns out to take an unexpected direction...
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	(Not) A Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeadDirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadDirector/gifts).



> This one is my Secret Santa Gift for DeadDirector anf my last story for a while. I wish you so much fun with it

Azula cursed her brother for sending her down to this frozen hell as an ambassador but even more she was cursing herself for her big mouth and determination to accept this duty. She had only spent her first night down here and she was already hating it. The ambassy of the Fire Nation was a modern structure made of solid stone and equipped with an elaborated heating system and still one look outside of the window was enough to send chills down her spine. It was freezing cold and she hated this fact with every fiber of her body. And the goofy grin of Sokka at her arrival hadn’t helped the slightest just as the little smirk of Katara. The Avatar in his robes of an Air Nomad had been the hardest mockery and contrast to her appearance with red glowing cheeks and nose from the biting wind and the slight tremble in her voice she wasn’t able to get out until they finally have reached the ambassy. And so Azula wrapped herself up in the thickest and warmest clothes and furs her prepared wardrobe could offer to face this first day at the village. Sokka had offered her to show her around today and the young man had promised to pick her up after breakfast. Azula sighed a bit as she got closer to the door of the main hall. She resisted the urge to give her new home a last wistful look and stepped outside of the building.

The sun was shining but the cold wind was biting with sharp fangs as soon as she stepped outside of the warmth. The place was already filled with people and she could hear voices of many chats and discussions which mixed themselves with cheerful laughter and the sounds of a busy town. And Sokka was one source of this laughter. The Princess spotted the man on the place in front of the ambassy playing with some of the little children of the town. Azula remained on the stairs for a moment to observe the man. He had grown so much within the last three years and had gained much more muscle. But right now this big grown man was deep within a fierce snowball fight with six children between five and ten dodging and blocking one flying snowball after another. The cheerful screams of the children also caught the attention of other people and Azula noticed the warm smiles of many people around. The Princess couldn’t suppress a little smile and slightly shook her head about the childish behavior of the Chief’s son but this fire in his blue eyes as he managed to hit a girl with one of his snowballs and his triumphant laughter as he managed to dive behind an obviously hastily piled up wall of snow was sending a strange shiver down her spine. She got closer to the man who was peeking above his improvised protection and was about to tap him on his shoulder as the man flew around and Azula got greeted by a big snowball right in her face.

“SOKKAAA! YOU DIRTY…!”

The snow in her face muffled the rest of her speech before her rage could lead her tongue too far into dangerous water but her shriek was warning enough. All she could see was white and she could feel the snow melting already. The children were bursting in laughter.

“Oh Agni sorry Azula. This wasn’t my intention. I thought you’d be one of the kids sneaking up on me from behind. I’ve noticed the others stopping to throw more snowballs and…”

Sokka’s voice was filled with a little shock and embarrassment as he tried to wipe away the snow from Azula’s eyes but he made a careful step back from her as the piercing golden orbs approached under the layers of white. He noticed the rest of the snow melting faster and little lines of steam started to appear. The warrior brought up his hands in defense.

“Azula…?”

Her golden eyes kept burning holes in his skull as her hands reached for the improvised wall of snow. Sokka gulped hard as he noticed her forming a snowball. Her voice was a death threat.

“Run!”

Sokka managed to block the first ball with his hands but he gasped in surprise as the second one only missed him about half an inch and Azula was already forming a new one. Sokka started to run to reach another improvised cover at the place with Azula on his heels. The Princess got murder in her eyes but Sokka only seemed to enjoy her rage since she could see a new smile spreading on his face while he ducked behind the pile of snow. In the background she barely noticed the children cheering in joy and excitement. She vaporized a new snowball from him while sprinting towards his cover and the man obviously got the hint cause he didn’t waited for her but dashed out of the cover which got vaporized as well as Azula jumped right into it. But she had to make a quick roll forward to dodge the next one from Sokka who had waited with this strike until her landing.

“No bending Princess. My rules for snowball fights.”

Azula smirked at his challenging grin.

“Bad luck to challenge me Sokka. Now there’re my rules, deal with it.”

It was only now that she noticed the children again. She could see Sokka diving under a big pile of snow one little girl had thrown at him with a beaming smile. These kids seemed to be waterbenders and obviously they had chosen a side. Her side. The cover Azula ducked behind to avoid a new snowball got bigger and a boy about eight gifted her a bright smile.

“Take a good stance Princess.”

Azula frowned in confusion at him and barely managed to keep balance as the ground itself seemed to move suddenly. The boy beside her kept punching snow out of the wall at Sokka while the little girl and the oldest boy were cutting off any possible retreat for the man. The rest of the children simply moved Azula and her little ally with the whole cover towards Sokka. The man’s face was filled with an impish smile and his blue eyes were burning bright. Obviously he knew what was about to come cause he readied himself for the impact. Azula’s jaw dropped a bit as all children bended as much snow as they could handle to bury the man under a big pile of it with a triumphant scream. Seconds passed until Sokka’s head popped out of the snow again. He was laughing and huffing and tried his best to get rid of the flakes on his eyelashes and in his nose. Finally his gaze found Azula who was leaning against the pile of snow with a smug smile. He gifted her a warm one of his own.

“Okay. You won. I’m sorry Princess. I think we’re even now?”

He managed to get one of his hands out of the snow and offered it to Azula. The Princess tilted her head aside but finally she took it and helped to get him out of the pile of snow. Sokka was busy for a while with brushing off all the snow from his clothes. Finally he met the satisfied smile of Azula who came closer with her hands crossed behind her back. The Princess was followed by the children who still were busy giggling. Azula stopped a step away from the warrior and her voice was a playful warning.

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson. Better watch out who you’re about to hit before throwing a snowball.”

Sokka blushed a bit and scratched the back of his head.

“I promise Azula. This won’t hap…”

He had started to bow a bit to apologize as the Princess placed a last snowball directly in his face with a playful laughter. Sokka could hear the children and the spectators of the epic snowball battle laughing and gasping for air and he wiped his face clear with a smile. Azula was laughing with a warm and carefree smile around her lips. He couldn’t suppress a hearty chuckle.

“I see. Now we are even, aren’t we?”

The impish sparkle in Azula’s eyes got brighter and she closed the distance from him to brush away some flakes from his eyelashes. Their eyes remained locked for some seconds and the Princess lifted her eyebrow for a brief moment.

“Maybe.”

Azula helped Sokka to get rid of the rest of the snow. The man finally stretched himself a bit and released a big sigh.

“Gosh this reminds me of my snowball battles with my sister. Still these kids need far more practice. Katara was a fierce opponent.”

Azula chuckled a bit and raised an eyebrow.

“I bet she won every time.”

The hearty laughter of the man let Azula’s smile grow even more.

“Most of the time she did and I got snow almost everywhere.”

The Princess couldn’t resist to join his laughing this time but her eyes jumped wide in surprise as Sokka pulled her close to laugh along with her. The man recognized her confused stare but he simply smiled warmly at her. Azula was about to say something as the little girl started to tug at Sokka’s parka.

“Master Katara still isn’t here to pick us up.”

Sokka frowned for a moment and took a look around the place. People were passing by but his sister wasn’t one of them. The man released Azula out of his hold and got down on his knees to be on eyelevel with the little girl.

“Don’t worry. I will bring you to the bending school, I’m sure Katara will be there.”

The eyes of the girl started to glow in joy and she nodded heavily until she ran off to gather the other children. Sokka got up again and faced the little smirk of Azula. He simply shrugged shoulders.

“Katara is probably busy organizing something for the school we want to open next month and since I have promised to show you around why not start at our Waterbending School.”

* * *

The walk towards the school was a strange experience for Azula. She noticed many observing eyes all around but to her astonishment these eyes were linked with welcoming smiles. She answered every look with a humble smile and a little nod while listening to Sokka explain how fast and big this town has grown already. The man had placed the little girl on his broad shoulders and the rest of them kept rushing around the warrior and the Princess while telling Azula stories about their town and the training with Katara. There was Borok, the oldest one of the group of children, and his two brothers, Voakkuq and Ritaq. Their family had moved to this growing town about a year ago as they have heard that their children could learn waterbending here. Konnida was an only child and born in a former neighbor village of the town. The four were now chatting with Burmak, the older brother of Varuya, the little girl on Sokka’s shoulders. Sokka was deep in his explanation about how many new buildings have been added to the town lately when they got interrupted by a sad sigh of the little waterbender on his shoulders. The man’s warm smile returned instantly.

“What’s the matter Varuya.”

The girl pointed down the street.

“Katara isn’t at the school, Sokka.”

The man’s eyes followed the little finger and a slight frown came to his face. Azula raised an eyebrow and turned to the little child.

“Are you sure?”

The child faced the Princess with a serious face. Her blue eyes seemed to glow a bit.

“I am. There’s a man waiting at the entrance but no one is inside.”

Azula frowned deep at the explanation and also Sokka gave her a clueless look. The man waiting wasn’t what was puzzling Azula since it turned out that the school was only two buildings ahead and Varuya was able to observe the street perfectly from her higher spot. The fact that the little girl was right about Katara’s absence was the riddle which kept Azula’s mind occupied. The man was a messenger who told Sokka and Azula that Katara and Aang had to leave to another village with Appa since a healer seemed to be needed there. Sokka groaned annoyed after thanking the man for delivering the message. He turned to Azula with an apologetic face.

“Seems like our sightseeing tour through the town has to wait a bit until I have organized a pickup for Katara’s students. I’m really sorry Azula.”

The Princess crossed her arms before her chest and rolled her eyes but the little smile around her lips and the slight chuckle proved that she didn’t blame the man for it. It was Varuya who caught both off guard with her sudden question.

“Do you know something about waterbending?”

The big blue eyes of the girl were most observant as Azula looked up to her. Also the other children turned to the Princess. A nervous tickle crawled down Azula’s spine. She nodded carefully.

“I do know a little bit but as you’ve seen I’m no waterbender. I’m a firebender.”

The eyes of the girl seemed to glow again in excitement.

“Katara always says we have to work on our basics. I’m sure you can help us with the basics. Can you train us today?”

Azula’s jaw nearly dropped as the children instantly started to support Varuya’s suggestion. Sokka needed a moment to calm the kids down. He lifted the girl off from his shoulders and got down on his knees again.

“Varuya, it’s Ambassador’s Azula’s first day here and I promised to show her around. I’m sorry but you cannot just ask her to skip her whole plans for this morning just to help you with your basics.”

He turned to Azula with a warm smile.

“Even if I’m sure that she could teach all of you a lot about waterbending and bending in general.”

The little waterbender kept focused on Azula.

“But I’d love to see her bending.”

It elicited a warm smile from Azula and she was thankful for her already reddened cheeks due to the cold cause she felt like blushing in this moment.

“I do feel flattered by your trust and interest but I fear ice and fire don’t work well together. Neither I want to damage something here on accident nor will I be able to contain damage like Katara could do if one of you would mess something up.”

“We do have another training ground outside of the town. Normally it’s for the more advanced training but I’m sure Sifu Katara wouldn’t mind us using it today.”

It was Borok’s suggestion and the boy grinned from ear to ear at Sokka’s warning look. But Azula didn’t take notice of the growing hope of the children and Sokka’s slight nervousness about their shameless tries to convince Azula. The Princess was focused on the growing joy in the little girl’s eyes. Finally the firebender released a little sigh and a smile came to her lips as she shared a brief look with Sokka. The man only chuckled and shook his head.

“Your choice Azula but you don’t have to do this.”

The Princess smirked at him and got down on her knees as well to place a hand on the child’s shoulder.

“Seems like your wish will be guaranteed today.”

Azula’s eyes jumped wide open as she found herself in a tight hug of the little girl. She got pulled up by the kids and tugged along the street instantly. The Princess gave Sokka a warning glare as she noticed his amused grin while the man followed the cheering group and Azula. This day definitely took a totally unexpected direction for the Princess so far.

* * *

The mentioned training ground weren’t far from the town and it provided enough space and some little structures for changing and shelter in case bad weather would surprise anyone down here. Sokka had sent someone to bring Azula an outfit for her training and the Firebender smirked as the servant brought her the outfit.

Sokka and the kids were waiting on the ground. The warrior’s blue eyes sparkled as Azula left the building. A smile was on his lips at the demanding presence she was radiating. He wasn’t sure if it had been the right choice to ask for this outfit for training but one look at the way she was approaching the group proved him right. He had specifically asked for a light combat armor which he was sure to be found in her wardrobe. The strength and confidence she was radiating now with her perfectly tight topknot and her bangles flying in the wind, the little smirk around her lips… It was sending a shudder down his spine and he noticed his heart beating a little faster. The kids stared at the Princess with open mouth as she reached the group. Azula clasped her hands behind her back and passed the group while observing every one of them pensively.

“I’m no waterbender and I’m not Katara so I definitely will handle things differently and before we start I will show you why.”

Azula lit a blue flame on her palm and smiled a bit at the awing stares of the kids at the mesmerizing blue flame. She started a little kata and let her fire dance and swirl around her. The incredible heat of the flame was basking the faces of the children and Sokka.

“Fire is the element of Power. The essential part every firebender has to learn is that power is nothing without control. The more control we can obtain of our element, the more power we are able to unleash.”

The dancing flames formed flaming globes, circles and serpents in the air which grew brighter and bigger. Sokka couldn’t take his eyes off Azula who was focused on the flow of her Chi. Each move was filled with strength and precision but also blessed with an elegance and grace which took his breath away.

“The danger for a firebender is to lose control. Only the slightest mistake can cause serious consequences and can bring harm to the bender and everyone around them. It is a sharp edge which separates a precise blow and uncontrolled destruction.”

Azula did a forceful last punch towards the wide opening of the ice desert and even Sokka winced back at the massive blast of blue fire which emerged from Azula’s fist. It looked so easy for her while this little smile was dancing around her lips and Sokka knew that this was only the result of countless hours of hard training. Azula took a deep breath to level her heartbeat again and turned back to the kids who still stared in awe and respect at her.

“So focus and control will be the lesson I’ll teach you today and now you know why I’ll be adamant about it.”

The children nodded shy at Azula and her smile returned but suddenly she raised an eyebrow as she noticed Varuya beaming at her.

“Can you show us some firebending moves? Maybe we can do some of them with water.”

Azula’s eyes glowed in excitement.

“I’m sure we can manage to create a little kata for all of you.”

Azula was a hard but incredibly patient teacher. Sokka smirked to himself as the kids had to learn how big Azula’s actual knowledge about waterbending was. She was able to demonstrate any form perfectly and whenever possible she used her fire instead of water to give the students at least an idea how the water should flow when they had to repeat the form. It didn’t take long until all of them were sweating and huffing and so Azula ordered a little break. Sokka walked over to her and handed her a warm tea and some snacks he had prepared for the group. The Princess nodded thankfully at him and turned back to the kids who were chatting and drinking in the distance.

“They’re talented. It seems your sister can be an acceptable teacher but she’s too sloppy with correcting their stances and movements in my opinion.”

Sokka chuckled and ignored the raising eyebrow of Azula. He got close to her side and observed the children.

“Katara takes more focus on the flow. At least that’s what she’s always rambling about. She keeps an eye on the general movements when they’re young. She has one or two older bending students and I can tell you they have to be much more precise with their movements.”

Azula started to rub her chin.

“I see. Still I think she should take a bit more care of it. They’re out of breath way too fast and their lack of precision is part of the reason for it. They do waste energy with their sloppy movements. Either their bending would be more powerful or they wouldn’t waste so much breath and energy for the same result they have shown so far.”

Sokka suddenly frowned a bit. He turned to Azula with a serious face.

“Azula I’m no bender.”

The Princess smirked at him and placed a hand on her hip.

“Wow, seriously. After all these years what a shocking revelation.”

She chuckled a bit but her face got serious as she noticed that Sokka didn’t join her laughter.

“I know. Proceed.”

The man nodded at Azula.

“I don’t know what it is to bend water or fire but I know that breath is a vital aspect for firebending. Your breath is always matching with your bending and movements in some way. I know some techniques of waterbending seem to need at least some breath control but maybe, I don’t know, matching the breath with the movements might help to let them use their Chi as well?”

Azula frowned at his idea and she could see the nervousness in Sokka’s eyes.

“As I said I’m no expert at any bending of course and waterbending is surely different from firebending but maybe there’s a chance that breath control can help here too? Like Aang said in the end it’s only controlling the energy?”

Finally the Princess nodded at Sokka.

“My uncle has proved that waterbending techniques can be used by a firebender. I think it’s definitely worth a try. That was actually a helpful idea Sokka.”

Azula felt her legs getting soft at the beaming smile of the man and suddenly she found herself in a brief but tight hug. She was still staring in surprise as the man started to rush towards the children to end the break.

Soon the whole group was gathered around a little fireplace Sokka had prepared at Azula’s order and the Princess stood in front of the fire. Sokka and the children were on the other side.

“Breathing is the center of any firebending technique. Learning to control your breath is one of the first lessons a firebender has to learn.”

She closed her eyes and leveled her breath while she concentrated on the heat of the fire in front of her. Almost instantly the fire started to gain some sort of rhythmic pulse which matched the deep breaths of the Princess. Azula was able to suppress a little smirk at the impressed gasps of the children.

“The breath helps us to fuel our fire and to control the flames. It helps us to let our energy, the Chi flow through us so we can connect with our element.”

Azula opened her eyes again and smiled at the glowing eyes of the kids.

“So let’s see how all of you will perform the basics while focusing on your breath. We’ll start with Push and Pull. And pay attention to the correct stance. Students… begin.”

Sokka couldn’t stop smiling as he noticed that his idea was really a big help. Soon the lessons switched from basic forms to a simple kata and some easy firebending forms Azula had selected to be suitable for the children, and two hours later at the end of the training all of them were able to perform a little kata for their temporary teacher. They got rewarded by a final kata from Azula where the Princess demonstrated her power and skills to the kids and to the parents who had shown up to pick up their children. He couldn’t suppress a loud laugh at Azula’s surprised shriek as she nearly got buried by the kids after the final bow when all of them stormed to her to give her a big hug. Sokka waited in the distance as the parents came by as well to say thank you and to welcome her to the town. He could see the joy in her eyes as she finally made her way back to the warrior.

“I’m sorry that this day hasn’t turned out the way you’ve expected but I promise to show you around when you’ve dressed again. Your servants have prepared the royal bathroom here.”

Azula raised an eyebrow and Sokka gifted her a toothy grin.

“Well it’s only a shower but Zuko has used it after a training session at his last visit so it has become officially a royal bathroom. I’ll organize a dinner for us and then we can finally continue with the sightseeing.”

Azula smirked at Sokka’s explanation.

“Well as always I’m already one step ahead of you, Sokka. I’ve already organized a dinner for us.”

Her open amusement about Sokka’s baffled look was only increased by his confused voice.

“What? How? Where?”

Azula chuckled as she turned back to the parents and children leaving the training ground. She noticed Varuya waving her hand and she waved back with a warm smile.

“Varuya’s parents own a restaurant down at the harbor and they’ve invited us as a thank you for changing our schedule for the children. I’ve accepted the invitation.”

The Princess felt the warm pleasant tickle again as Sokka’s beaming smile appeared on his face. Yes this morning hasn’t turned out the way she has expected but so far she had to admit it went far better than anticipated.

* * *

It was a strange but pleasant feeling for Azula as they were seated within the little restaurant at the harbor. Within the Fire Nation she’d probably never have taken seat in such a little one but many reasons have taken influence on her decision to accept this kind and genuine offer of the young mother at the training ground. Once and for most it has been the honest gratitude of the woman. Azula was used to seeing those offers linked with the hope to earn a profit from her appearance but Rakana’s offer had shown none of the hints which would refer to such an intention. The mother had beamed at the burning joy in the eyes of her children and so she had offered this invitation instantly. Azula had seen the dawning shock as Rakana only then started to realize that the Royal Princess had actually accepted to show up within the next hour. Another reason had been the begging eyes of Varuya. Azula couldn’t resist the charm of the little girl. She reminded her too much of her little sister beside the fact that the waterbender was younger. Azula knew that smart kids seemed to be kind of her weak spots and the way Sokka had teased her on their way to the restaurant proved to her that he was sharing this knowledge. But there was another aspect Azula hadn’t expected cause it was linked with her new duty as ambassador. Beside the fact that this town had grown so much all these people were still rooted in their traditions and this sort of community was unfamiliar to Azula but these little offers meant to her that they seemed to be willing to welcome her and to give her a chance. And the warmth and friendliness this sort of welcome was offering was a total surprise for her but a pleasant one as well and she was thankful for Sokka as a known face at her side to deal with it. He was acting so natural around here and around her which made it so much easier for Azula to let down her guard.

Rakana had prepared a little corner in the restaurant which was one of the new solid structures at the harbor. Azula and Sokka instantly drew attention from the other guests but after a cheerful greeting and best wishes and recommendations of what to choose all of them returned to enjoy their meals and so both could continue their conversation about the training and Azula’s suggestions for it.

“I’m sure Katara will need some time to accept suggestions from you about waterbending but as soon as she’ll see how much these simple breathing exercises are helping the kids the more she’ll ask you for some help.”

Azula rolled her eyes with a knowing smile and Sokka couldn’t help but chuckle. He had ordered some tea for them while they were waiting for the food and he took a sip of his cup while observing Azula. The Princess leaned back on her chair and kept smirking.

“This meeting with the kids wasn’t a coincidence.”

Sokka blushed a bit and scratched the back of his head.

“Has it been so obvious?”

Azula kept smirking and the man leaned forward to rest his arms on the table.

“Well the meeting was planned, yes. Not the snowball I promise but the meeting. Of course we’d be seen together and the first impression can be important. I wanted to help you to have a good start and like you once told Zuko children can be a blessing in this case to melt people’s hearts.”

Azula leaned forward as well and dared to squeeze Sokka’s hand after a little hesitation.

“Glad to know at least one person listens to my advice. And after all I think this whole morning has done much more to make a good first impression as any official occasion would have done.”

Sokka took hold of Azula’s hand as well and the beaming smile of him made her cheeks blush slightly.

“And it was way more fun than any official occasion.”

There was an impish smile around Azula’s lips as she leaned back again.

“It was surprisingly fun.”

She could feel her heart making a little jump at the glowing joy in the blue eyes of the man.

The meal was really good. Azula has seen the nervousness of the staff as they placed the plates Sokka has ordered but beside the cooked whale rind, a special offer for the day since the fleet had landed one this morning, all of the food had been hearty and tasty and to Azula’s surprise spicy as well. Sokka leaned back with a satisfied sigh and a pleased smile on his lips.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d really accept Zuko’s offer to come to the Tribe as an ambassador. To be honest I think you’d be a bigger help as one of his advisors.”

Azula raised an eyebrow and her face got serious. Sokka noticed the little shift in her mood and his face fell a bit.

“Sorry if you got it wrong. I’m happy to have you around here and I’m sure you’ll do a great job but all I want to say is that it surprises me that Zuko was willing to send away the sharpest mind of the family.”

Azula huffed a bit and her eyes rested on her teacup.

“Things can be complicated when you have to face prejudgments. There are nobles and parts of the Fire Nation people who aren’t happy about my return to the family and these voices have become louder lately.”

Sokka frowned and started to chew on his lip.

“I see. They don’t have an idea about what you’ve been through to come back.”

A shadow rushed over Azula’s face but her eyes jumped to Sokka as his hands suddenly cupped hers. He looked proud at her and this fact was sending a shiver down Azula’s spine. The Princess took a little breath and huffed again.

“Oh I’m sure some of them do but they don’t care. No matter why the result of this situation was that Zuko had to face accusations about my influence on him. He had found a surprisingly smart way to shut their mouth.”

Sokka’s smile became dangerous and his blue eyes seemed to glow.

“Ahh, proof of your loyalty and value for the Nation and distance from the Palace.”

Azula smirked at the warrior. She placed the teacup on the table and circled with her finger around the edge of it.

“Correct. He suggested to become the new ambassador here at the South and I accepted.”

Sokka’s grin was filled with mischief.

“Was it because of the oil or because of you missing my ridiculous charm when I was the ambassador at the Fire Nation during the last two years.”

Azula smirked back at him and her voice got playful.

“As far as I know your _charm_ has caused you much trouble. I’m sure Admiral Zhao’s niece still sleeps with the cape of you she stole at the last Fire Lily Day.”

Sokka looked upset at Azula and his voice pitched up a bit.

“Hey! To be fair everyone was wearing a mask that day and she was dressed like you and Agni knows where she got the same mask like you. She even had chosen the same perfume and then she asked me to dance and to take a walk at the gardens and…”

Azula raised an eyebrow with a provocative smile.

“And it was there where I found you two with dancing tongues. I’ll never forget your dumbfounded face and the cold shock in the eyes of the girl. She just grabbed your cape and ran for her life.”

The Princess started to laugh at Sokka’s sulky face. The man crossed his arms before his chest and sunk deep in his chair.

“It was dark okay. And I might have been a bit tipsy. You know it was the first official occasion where Zuko and Suki showed up as a couple. It hit me quite a bit.”

Azula leaned forward again resting her elbows on the table. She folded her hands and placed her chin on her thumbs with a playful smile.

“I know you thought she would be me. And she did a quite impressive job that evening. I keep sending her handwritten suggestions about my latest choice of fashion from time to time and let them placed within her wardrobe. Poor girl has fired her staff twice since she feared I had paid one of them to place the notes but I could… convince her that I had chosen a messenger who could also deliver other things than letters and that I’d consider to do so if she’d keep blaming innocent servants.”

Sokka’s jaw dropped for a moment and Azula could see the struggle in his mind if this story was true or not. The Princess smiled and blinked twice.

“But back to you, none of your excuses explains your choice to make out with a person you thought would be me. You still owe me an explanation for this and since I accepted Zuko’s idea you’ll get plenty occasions to explain yourself.”

Sokka’s ears started to turn a crimson red and Azula enjoyed the situation a lot while laughing and bringing a hand to her ear to signal the warrior that he should speak up instead of the embarrassed muttering which left his mouth. But her eye caught Rakana and Varuya showing up so she composed herself a bit. The woman bowed before Azula and Sokka.

“I’m glad to see you enjoying your time in our little restaurant. I know it’s not the Royal Palace or the kitchen of the ambassy but I hope everything has been to your satisfaction.”

Azula smiled and Sokka noticed the little spark in her eyes. The Princess took some time to choose her words.

“I really enjoyed the meal, thank you again for your generosity to invite us Rakana.”

The beaming joy in the woman’s eyes elicited another warm smile from Azula while standing up.

“And indeed this isn’t the Royal Palace but we already have one we don’t need another but this restaurant is yours and you should be proud of it. I will contact you from time to time when I’ll have to hold official receptions. It would be an honor to add some of your dishes and meals to such occasions.”

Rakana’s jaw dropped for a moment and Azula could see her fighting the urge to hug the Princess here and there. Varuya on the other hand didn’t keep bothering herself with such struggles and the next moment Azula found the child tightly hugging her upper legs. Azula gasped in surprise but managed to get her hand up to stop a shocked Rakana to pull her daughter away from the firebender. The Princess looked down at the beaming child.

“This means you’ll come and visit me and I can show you what I’ve learned at bending.”

Azula recognized the toothy grin from Sokka. The man leaned over at Rakana who still seemed to be close to fainting.

“The Ambassador has a way with children even if she tries to hide it. I’m still sad that I haven’t seen her goodbye for her niece Princess Izumi. I could tell stories about…”

“Sokka!”

A dangerous glare from Azula sealed his lips but the smug smile of the man remained. Varuya took Azula’s hand and tugged at it to get the attention of the Princess. The eyes of the child seemed to have doubled their size.

“Would you go penguin-sledding with me?”

Sokka couldn’t hold back a loud and hearty laugh at the surprised face of Azula. Rakana tried her best to apologize for her daughter and got down to her to start to explain that the ambassador and the son of the Chief still had other duties to do but Sokka placed a hand on the woman’s shoulder and shook his head.

“This day has already taken a totally different direction and the town will be here tomorrow as well. And I cannot think of a better tradition as an introduction to our home than the honored art of penguin-sledding.”

A little panic must have rushed over Azula’s face cause Sokka laughed again and dared to gift her a little hug.

“Don’t worry, it isn’t hard to learn and only an idiot would skip the chance for penguin-sledding.”

Rakana gave Azula an apologetic look and turned back to her daughter.

“You cannot expect her to go penguin-sledding with you. The Princess has already shown patience and generosity by training with you today.”

Azula could feel her heart melt at the pout of the little girl and she cursed herself inwards for her weakness but Sokka was right. This day had been fun so far and Azula decided to keep pushing her luck to find out where it would lead her today. She got down on her knees and faced the hopeful eyes of the child.

“I’m much taller than you Varuya so I’m in doubt I could go for a ride on one myself but still I’d love to see the sacred art of penguin-sledding.”

The excited glow in the child’s eyes elicited a smirk from Azula and she rolled her eyes at the knowing smile of Sokka.

Soon both were on their way to the nearest otter-penguin colony with Varuya, her brother and some other kids from the town. She noticed the pensive look from the warrior at her side.

“What’s on your mind Sokka.”

The man jerked a bit in surprise at her words and got back to reality with an impish smile.

“Well I’m definitely too big to ride downhill on an otter-penguin but you’re barely grown more since you’ve been a teenager so there might be a chance to find a one big enough for you. You won’t regret it, I’m sure.”

Azula frowned deep at Sokka’s quote but couldn’t help but blush as the man laid an arm around her back to pull her at his side with a laugh.

* * *

The colony was about half an hour away from the town and Azula was surprised by how calm these animals reacted at their approach. The children swarmed out to get an animal for a ride and Sokka gifted Azula an uplifting nudge while nodding to a group with some particularly large otter-penguins. Varuya was still at their side and had also noticed the group.

“I’m sure one of them will be big enough to carry you Azula. Don’t worry they’re really friendly.”

The cheerful smile of the girl brought a weak one to Azula’s lips and she gulped once until she dared to get closer to the group of animals.

“The first task is to get one. They are very friendly animals but you need to convince them to let you ride them.”

Sokka’s teaching voice earned him a little glare. He raised his hands to surrender but the smile was provocative. Azula got closer to the group… and Sokka’s jaw dropped as she got swarmed by the creatures instantly. The smug smile of the Princess grew wider at the cheering praise of the child which had observed the first step like a true sledding master. Azula pulled out a fish she was carrying with her.

“I remembered Aang once told us the story of his first ride and how Katara had helped him to get an otter-penguin.”

The Princess fed the fish to the biggest and tallest animal of the group and pulled out another one to get the animal to follow her to the sliding hill. Soon the group found themselves on the hill with their otter-penguins. Varuya was at Azula’s side and repeated her instructions for Azula to handle the ride.

“It’s pretty easy. Just try to get a good grip at your ride. If you shouldn’t feel comfortable just trust your animal they know how to handle it but in this case you won’t get as fast as the rest of us.”

The fire in the blue eyes of the girl was burning strong and it helped Azula to smile away her nervousness. The chosen track was much steeper than it had seemed before. Azula wasn’t sure about her decision anymore to take a ride. Sokka place a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry Azula. I’m sure you’ll be a natural as ever. Leaning forward will speed you up and you can maneuver by leaning to a side. The rest is just to enjoy the speed and to be faster than the others.”

Azula was about to give Sokka a biting remark as she felt him pushing her over the edge. All she could see was his devilish grin as his silhouette grew rapidly smaller while her otter-penguin was speeding up. The joyful scream of Varuya beside her made her focus on her way downhill. She noticed the child pass her while waving her a goodbye. The girl steered her animal towards a little bump and the giggling shriek of the child nearly pierced Azula’s ear as Varuya took the jump. It was obviously pure fun for the child. Azula noticed an even bigger bump ahead and her heart fell but it was too late to change direction so she tightened her grip at the otter-penguin. Even Sokka could hear her cursing his name as the animal and the Princess got lifted up in the air. His grin remained as both disappeared behind the corner the other kids had already passed.

The kids and the Princess showed up about fifteen minutes later at the colony. Sokka was waiting and he smirked at the deadly glare from Azula.

“How was your first ride?”

The Princess ignored his question and pressed her index finger at his chest.

“You pushed me down the hill without a warning.”

Sokka’s smile remained but he raised his hands up in defeat. Varuya stepped in at this point with pride in her voice.

“Azula did awesome. She made some loops in the ice tunnel.”

Azula couldn’t suppress her smile anymore and pet the child’s head.

“The first one was on accident but since it didn’t break my neck I decided to make some more. I think this was the best part of the ride. I feel I need more practice to become as good as the little master here.”

Sokka wiggled his eyebrows.

“Well we do have plenty of time for some more rides.”

Azula shared a brief look with Varuya who was beaming in excitement and smirked.

“Alright. This time I’ll be on your heels young lady.”

The spark in Azula’s eyes got mimicked by the little girl.

“You can try, Princess.”

* * *

They spent another two hours sledding until Azula and Varuya felt cold and sore. Sokka had to carry the little child back home and both agreed to accept the second invitation from their parents this day. This time they were invited to join the family at their meal and soon they were busy with talking about the latest changes of the town and how much has changed within the last few years after the end of the war. But obviously some things hadn’t changed since Burmak and Varuya’s seemed to expect something from Sokka and Azula as the meal was finished. Azula wasn’t sure about it but the way the children kept observing her made it obvious that they were waiting for something. Sokka noticed Azula’s frown and chuckled.

“Oh I forgot to tell you. Normally it’s story time after dinner. The family or families come together and they’ll tell stories about the day, about the past, about myths and so on. And in case the family or the Tribe has guests they do tell a story first.”

Azula looked at the man in surprise and then back to the nodding children. Their father Hakada stepped in for Sokka at this point.

“It was a way to exchange information and reports form big events and to keep our myths alive. Hunters traveled with the animals and so they visited other villages to trade furs, food, tools and stories.”

Azula nodded in understanding.

“It was a way to stay in contact with other villages and with your culture.”

Rakana and Hakada nodded. The woman stood up and walked to their children.

“It was and it still is beside all the changes. But you don’t need to feel obliged to tell a story. I’m sure these two rascals will survive one evening without a story. You’ve already given them so much this day.”

Azula’s face got serious and her golden orbs focused on Rakana’s eyes. The woman grew a bit nervous.

“Traditions are there to be honored and I’m not here to dishonor your traditions.”

Azula closed her eyes for a moment to compose herself. She let passing by the stories she knew to find a fitting one for this occasion but the only one which came to her mind made her struggle with her emotions. Suddenly she noticed Sokka taking her hand and she looked at him in surprise but the confidence in his look managed to calm her stirred emotions. She took a deep breath and turned to Rakana and the children.

“I do have a favorite story I loved to listen to as a kid. It’s an old one, much older than the line of Fire Lords and I think you might like it:

_Agni, La, Ku and Wayu._

_Once upon a time all Element Spirits have lived together in peace and harmony. They shared a deep friendship with each other and it had been times full of happiness and love._

_One day Agni and La traveled together along the shores of a great lake, when both spotted another spirit, who was bathing in the cool water - Tui. Both stopped and couldn‘t take their eyes of this wonderful being, admiring her grace and shining beauty and as Tui recognized the friends staring at her, she gave them a shy smile. It was the moment, when both friends fell in love with this smile, which was brighter than anything they had seen before. They begged Tui to come with them and so she also became friends with Ku and Wayu and for a while they had the best time together._

_But Agni and La noticed the interest the other one had in Tui and soon they tried to surpass each other to impress Tui and to win her heart. Tui loved both, Agni for his strength, his fire and power, but in the end it was La, who won her heart with his deep patience and his calm and balanced nature. Since both knew, that it would break their friend‘s heart they kept their love secret and for a while they had good times together._

_And then one dreadful day Agni discovered the secret the two lovers shared and hurt and jealousy got a grip at his heart, waking a burning rage in him. He attacked La and Tui and tried to separate her friend and her lover to protect them from harming each other but Agni‘s hot fire burned Tui and she screamed in pain. The shock and shame of hurting Tui ended Agni‘s rampage and he tried to say sorry, but then La‘s rage was beyond limits as he saw his burned love and he struck Agni down and escaped with Tui, leaving the passed out Agni behind._

_Tui was in tears over the pain and misery and blamed herself for all of it, swearing she would hide her smile forever, so it wouldn‘t break more hearts in this world, but La wrapped his arms around her and healed the wounds, promising that they would find a way and so they searched for Ku and Wayu to find council and help._

_Ku and Wayu already knew all about the fight, because they had found Agni and had helped him. He had told them of the secret Tui and La were sharing and they warned the lovers, that his pride was hurt now and that he had sworn revenge and was searching for Tui and La. This was scaring the lovers and Tui cried bitter tears as she heard of this grim oath Agni had sworn. Ku and Wayu were friends of both and so they suggested to hide the lovers, so Agni wouldn‘t find them to prevent their friend from doing harm to the couple._

_Wayu offered to lift them up in the sky, so Agni couldn‘t reach them, while Ku was suggesting to hide them deep down in the earth, so Agni couldn‘t see them. Suggestions turned into a quarrel and a cold shock got grip at Tui’s and La‘s hearts as they had to watch how their friends started to have heavy arguments about which offer would be the best for the couple._

_As spitted mock and hate started to fly, it was Tui who couldn‘t take it anymore. Feeling deeply responsible for it, beside the fact she wasn‘t, she cursed the day she had bathed in the lake. She buried her face in her hands and ran away, crying tears of hurt and grief. It was at this moment they also heard Agni‘s wrath in the distance and so Ku took his chance and grabbed La, hiding with him deep in the earth, leaving Wayu and Tui behind. The Spirit of Air followed Tui and reached her before Agni could find her and lifted her up in the sky to save her from the burning rage of his friend._

_It was the end of an old friendship. Tui‘s tears fell all over the sky still glittering at night, reminding us of broken friendships and lost love. Agni who was torn between his pride and guilt placed the sun at the sky as well to dry her tears for some time and to be near his love, but he could never reach her. La found home and shelter with Ku, but he also comes to the surface from time to time to watch the face of his love and when they see each other he is able to bring her smile back to the sky for a while, until she hides it again, because she knows if she wouldn‘t do so La would never return to his own hideaway and Agni would find him and fulfill his oath. Ku and Wayu are still fighting about, which solution is the best and blaming each other for keeping the lovers separated. This is the story of the Separation of Elements._ “

There was a long silence as Azula finished her story and she could feel her lip trembling a bit. Her voice lowered to a whisper.

“My cousin… Lu Ten used to tell me this story. He… fell within the war at the walls of Ba Sing Se. I hope it was a story worth to honor the traditions.”

Azula looked up in surprise as she felt Sokka’s arms around her to give her a long hug. Hakada and Rakana bowed deep before Azula and also the children joined Sokka’s hug. The Princess lips curved up and she decided to rest her head against Sokka’s for a moment. She made herself a mental note to order scrolls about the lore and myths from the Fire Nation at the Royal Library as soon as she’d be back at the ambassy. This day kept surprising her in a pleasant way.

* * *

It has been a heart-warming goodbye as Azula and Sokka left in the late evening. Azula had to promise the children to visit them at training again and the Princess could still feel the long hug of the little girl. Now both were wandering along the docks and watching the lights of the ships and houses reflecting in the water. It had become much colder since the sun left the sky and so Sokka pulled her close to him to share some warmth. The Princess had stiffened at first but after some time she relaxed again and now she found herself fighting the urge to lean her head against the broad shoulders of the man. Sokka kept leading the way and it seemed to Azula that he had a plan. It took them half an hour to reach a little hill outside of the town which offered an open view of the grown settlement, the harbor and the ocean and Azula smirked beside the crawling cold as she took a look around. The view was magnificent and the sky was covered with billions of stars which were glittering like freckles of pure silver in an ocean of black and deep dark blue. Sokka took a seat and tapped on a place beside him but only earned a sceptic look from Azula.

“I appreciate the beauty you want to show me Sokka but it’s freezing cold and I won’t take a seat in the snow now.”

The Princess noticed the nervousness rushing over his face and she frowned at his sudden change of behavior. She rolled her eyes and tried to make herself ready to take a seat at least for a moment but Sokka suddenly raised his hand to stop her.

“You asked me why I was kissing this girl beside the fact that she looked like you. Well the truth is… I kissed her because I thought it was you.”

Azula felt her heart skipping a beat. She looked at Sokka with widened eyes. The man suddenly seemed so shy and nervous.

“I was tipsy yes but not drunk and I was really sure it would have been you and that’s why I kissed her cause… you know I wanted to kiss you and I think I’d have never tried to do so if you… no this girl wouldn’t have made the first step.”

His blue eyes found Azula’s and beside the dark she could see the blue of his ones glowing bright.

“I always liked you Azula. You have been there for me in your own way as Suki and Zuko got together. You’ve kept me occupied and have made me laugh and live up again.”

Azula felt her legs getting soft.

“I know how it is to feel lost and lonely suddenly, that’s all.”

Her voice was a whisper and sounded much sadder than she has planned. Sokka got up again and took her hands. Both standing before each other only separated by one small step.

“I liked you before Azula but as you helped me dealing with the break-up I… you found my fire again. You have no idea how hard it was to return home and to know I’d leave you behind but then… only three months later Zuko told me about the new ambassador and I’ve been a nervous wreck since this day. Just ask Katara when she’s back.”

Azula could feel her heart beating faster in her chest. She was sure Sokka tried to drown himself in her golden eyes and she felt how she threatened to drown in his blue ones.

“I tried to make everything perfect. A perfect welcome. I have planned this day for months. I wanted to show you our growing town. I wanted to show you that there is more than ice and snow and biting cold.”

Azula couldn’t suppress a little chuckle. The memory of her arrival came back to her mind and how much she had shivered. Obviously she had shown displeasure about the cold of this frozen place. She smiled warmly at Sokka.

“Well it might be a cold place on the outside but such a warm one on the inside.”

The sudden spark in Sokka’s eyes melted Azula’s final resistance and she closed the gap between them to place a brushing kiss on Sokka’s lips. The man melted into the tender touch and deepened it instantly while pulling the Princess to him as close as possible. Azula could feel her blood rushing through her veins. Sokka’s touch seemed to drive any cold out of her body and all she could feel was his gentle lips brushing and nibbling at hers. Both gasped for air as they ended this first kiss and Sokka’s smile was sending a pleasant shiver down her spine.

“You asked me why I accepted Zuko’s idea. It was because…”

She got cut off by another more passionate kiss from the man and to feel his tongue brushing her lips made her mind swim in warmth and joy. Both kept on sharing kisses while the polar lights started to fill the sky. And so Azula found herself sitting on Sokka’s lap with her back leaned against his chest to observe the mesmerizing glow. He told her that there was a legend that these lights were spirits of beloved ones which were shining for the ones they had to leave behind. The warrior rested his chin on Azula’s head.

“I’m sorry that this wasn’t the perfect welcome I had planned for you.”

Azula turned back to him to share another deep kiss with the man.

“Maybe it wasn’t planned this way but I think it was a perfect one.”

Azula felt Sokka’s arms tighten around her and she nuzzled her head at his cheek for a moment. She knew they had to head back soon but for now she wanted to savor this moment a bit longer. The Princess observed the dancing lights in the sky and the way they jumped and rose reminded her of dancing flames in a fire.

She was sure Lu Ten was smiling on her today.

She was sure Zuko had hoped for this too.

She was sure that she had hoped for this as well.

There had been some moments of doubt as she has left the ship yesterday but right now in Sokka’s arms all of these doubts were losing their sharp fangs like the biting cold. It wasn’t planned this way but it was a perfect start.


End file.
